Up the Junction
by Reefgirl
Summary: Rewritten and Reposted. The Squeeze classic song told from Simon's POV on his relationship with Elizabeth. ElizabethSimon and ElizabethLorne


Rating: T for a little violence

Pairings: Elizabeth/Simon, Elizabeth/Lorne

Summary: Simon contemplates his life with and without Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate stuff nor do I own the words to Up the Junction they belong to Difford and Tilbrook

Authors Notes: Rewritten and reposted because the first draft was rubbish, Chris Difford and Glen Tilbrook are such wonderful storytellers that this one deserved to have an Atlantis twist to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never thought it would happen _

_With me and the girl from Clapham _

_Out on a windy common _

_That night I ain't forgotten _

_When she dealt out the rations _

_With some or other passions _

_I said you are a lady _

_Perhaps she said I may be _

The night I first met Elizabeth will stick in my mind for a long time. She was walking her dog and we just got talking, she was unlike any woman I had ever met, I was down on my luck as I was out of work, even though I was a Doctor, it was difficult to find work but she didn't seem to care, she was good like that.

_We moved into a basement _

_With thoughts of our engagement _

_We stayed in by the telly _

_Although the room was smelly _

_We spent our time just kissing _

_The Railway Arms we're missing _

_But love had got us hooked up _

_And all our time it took up _

We moved into a place of our own, I was still out of work and she gave up her high-powered job with the Air Force in Colorado to stay here with me. She took a poorly paid job at the local college that just about paid our bills, I felt bad about living off her but it was still difficult to get work. We used to spend most of our time watching TV in our squalid little apartment because we couldn't afford to go out, but we were so in love we didn't care.

_I got a job with Stanley _

_He said I'd come in handy _

_And started me on Monday _

_So I had a bath on Sunday _

_I worked eleven hours _

_And bought the girl some flowers _

_She said she'd seen a doctor _

_And nothing now could stop her _

I managed to get a job at a mission hospital in our downtown neighbourhood. Stanley, who was our neighbour, worked there and said they needed someone with my qualifications to help out. I was a little worried about Elizabeth as she was becoming tired and lacklustre, so as soon as my shift was finished I bought her a bunch of roses to cheer her up. When I got home she told me she was pregnant, I was so pleased even though it would put a strain on our finances I was just so happy that she was having my baby.

_I worked all through the winter _

_The weather brass and bitter _

_I put away a tenner _

_Each week to make her better _

_And when the time was ready _

_We had to sell the telly _

_Late evenings by the fire _

_With little kicks inside her _

The winter was harsh that year but I needed to work hard to support Elizabeth and the baby, even then it wasn't enough we had to sell the TV in the end but we were still in love. I'll always remember sitting with her and felling the baby kick.

_This morning at 4:50 _

_I took her rather nifty _

_Down to an incubator _

_Where thirty minutes later _

_She gave birth to a daughter _

_Within a year a walker _

_She looked just like her mother _

_If there could be another _

She woke me early one morning and told me her waters had broken, I got her to the Mission Hospital as soon as I could and half an hour after that Alexandra was born, she looked so beautiful, she had green eyes and dark hair just like Elizabeth. A year later and she was still as beautiful as her mother.

_And now she's two years older _

_Her mother's with a soldier _

_She left me when my drinking _

_Became a proper stinging _

_The devil came and took me _

_From bar to street to bookie _

_No more nights by the telly _

_No more nights nappies smelling _

Now it's just me and Alexandra, Elizabeth left a year ago when I started drinking. I came home late one night, it had been a hard day at the hospital and I'd been in the bar ever since the end of my shift, when I got home Elizabeth was on the phone to some guy called Lorne, a guy who'd been based in Colorado at the same time she'd been there, she said. She was telling him how I wasn't the same man anymore, I saw red and I hit her, I kept on beating her, all the time I could hear this Lorne guy screaming down the phone. She managed to get away from me and ran out of the door. That night I sobered up completely, I couldn't believe I'd done that to my beautiful Elizabeth. I knew I couldn't stay here any longer so I packed up what I could and took Alexandra to my parents. Stanley told me that Elizabeth had been bought into the ER by an Air Force officer, looking like she's been beaten, he also told me that the officer had gone looking for me but I couldn't be found and he'd taken Elizabeth back to Colorado with him. After that I lost my job at the hospital and drifted from job to job to job, I worked in a bar, I worked for a Mission for a while taking care of street kids, I even became a bookie's runner for the Mob. I miss the nights with Elizabeth in our apartment.

_Alone here in the kitchen _

_I feel there's something missing _

_I'd beg for some forgiveness _

_But begging's not my business _

_And she won't write a letter _

_Although I always tell her _

_And so it's my assumption _

_I'm really up the junction _

So here I am a couple of years later, things are better, I moved away and settled in a town where no-one knows me and what I did, I'm back working in a hospital, but my life is not complete. I've tried to contact Elizabeth to tell her about Alexandra and me but my letters come back Return to Sender, all I know is she married that Lorne guy and is working on a secret project for the government. I'd get on my knees and beg her to forgive me but I can't do it, so, as the people say around here, I'm really up the junction.


End file.
